Kenny McCormick
|-|Kenny= |-|Without his hood= |-|Princess Kenny= |-|Mysterion= |-|Dead Mysterion= Summary Kenny McCormick is a 4th grade child. He was born out of his mother making a mistake at a Cthulhu cult. As a result, he is constantly resurrected. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Kenny Mccormick, Princess Kenny, Mysterion Origin: South Park Gender: Male Age: 9 Classification: 4th grade kid Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, was able to rematerialize out of thin air), Resurrection, Teleportation and Resistance to BFR (via respawning), Possession (as seen in "The Biggest Douche in the Universe"), Hammerspace (can summon a gun and firecrackers), 4th Wall Awareness | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Magic, Summoning, Regeneration (Low-Godly, he can regenerate no matter the state of his physical body) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection, Healing, Intangibility (as Dead Mysterion), Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Human level | Small City level+ (Can trade blows with his self from the future) | Small City level+ (Comparable to Fastpass) Speed: Normal Human | Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to his future self) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Human Kite, who can fly out of the atmosphere within a short timeframe), Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Can fight with Jimmy, who can run around the earth in seconds) Lifting Strength: Below Average (He was overpowered by Cartman, who is a 90-pound weakling) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Small City Class+ (Traded blows with his future self) | Small City Class+ (Traded blows with Jimmy Valmer) Durability: Human level | Small City level+ (Tanked hits from the new kid and his future self) | Small City level+ (Tanked hits from Fastpass) Stamina: Unknown | Likely high | Likely High Range: Melee | Around 10 meters with his abilities | Melee Standard Equipment: None | Bow and arrow | Handgun Intelligence: Gifted (Commanded the armies of heaven) | Likely the same Weaknesses: Having his soul trapped and his body cremated will prevent him from reviving himself, has trouble communicating due to his coat | He can be defeated if his balls are farted on, although it is temporary | None apparent Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Princess Kenny *'Charm: Distracts enemy and lowers his/her attack power. *'Royal Kiss: '''Kisses the enemy, somehow damaging them. *'Furry Friends: Summons a hoard of rats. *'Unicorn Stampede: '''Summons a unicorn to impale the enemy. *'Summon Death: 'Summons the grim reaper. Mysterion *'Demonic Fury: Executes a punishing melee attack. *'Dread Rush': Two-punch combo with reverse knockback. *'Dark Whisper': Pulls a foe, deals damage, and lowers defenses. *'Cruel Fate': Sacrifices himself to damage enemies, and transforms into Dead Mysterion. Dead Mysterion *'Phantom Chill': Haunts a foe, chilling them with touch. *'Marked for Dead': Applies defense down onto a foe. *'Spooked': Confuses a foe with spectral terror. *'Mysterion Re-Rising': Returns to life, and heals all the allies. Key: Default '| '''Stick of Truth '| '''Fractured But Whole Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:South Park Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users